Something Fishy
Antonio sits alone in front of the lake. He is terrified after his recent encounter with the cat. Jayden calls Antonio to the Mooger fight. He is less motivated than normal. In the city, the Rangers fight against the swarm of Moogers. Antonio joins the fight. He morphs and immediately drops his Barracuda Blade. Gold Ranger is unable to morph. The Rangers turn their attention back to the Moogers. After a brief battle, they confront Antonio, who is still scared of his weapon. He reveals that he is scared of fish. At the Shiba House, the Rangers discuss Antonio's fear of fish. Antonio feels that his Golden Age of Antonio is over. His friends continue to comfort him, but their attempts fail. Kevin is frustrated that Antonio can't get it together. At the Sanzu River, Serrator makes his appearance. He introduces himself as Master Xandred's new servant. The recent power surge has granted Serrator a new source of power. Master Xandred is not impressed by Serrator, who wants to prove himself. The Rangers help Antonio overcome his fear. Jayden has a fear of spiders. Mike hates closed spaces. Mia is afraid of frogs. She attempts to kiss the frog. Bulk and Spike train in the park. Spike is getting tired of the training. Their training is interrupted by a cat in the tree. Bulk and Spike work together to rescue the cat, who leaves them hanging in the tree. Back at the Shiba House, Kevin is getting frustated at Antonio. Kevin is willing to eat Mia's cooking to help Antonio. The Gap Sensor alerts the Rangers to battle. Antonio is too afraid to help his friends. Mentor Ji reveals the Light Zord to Antonio. No one has been able to unlock the Light Zord. Antonio accepts the challenge. The Rangers are greeted by Spitfangs. They morph into action. Serrator enters the scene and introduces himself to the Rangers. At the park, Antonio begins to unlock the Light Zord. The Rangers begin their fight against Serrator. They struggle against the new villain. The Quintuple Slash fails against Serrator. Red Ranger attacks with the Fire Smasher, but his attempts fail. Serrator sends a masive blast to the Red Ranger. Antonio continues his efforts with Symbol Power Light. Mentor Ji contacts Antonio to help the Rangers. Serrator reveals the latest Nighlok, Papyrux. Papyrux begins the attack. Red Ranger transform to Super Samurai Mode. Super Samurai Red Ranger forms the Battlewing Megazord. The remaining Rangers take on Serrator. The new Nighlok is too strong for the Megazord, who breaks down to Samurai Megazord. Antonio continues his efforts. Mentor Ji heads towards the battle. Just as Serrator is about to attack, Gold Ranger arrives with the Light Zord. He uses the new weapon to slow down Serrator. Red Ranger takes the opportunity to get the Megazord back on its feet. Gold Ranger tranforms the Light Zord to Mega Mode power. The new formation helps Samurai Megazord against the Nighlok. Samurai Megazord watches as the Light Megazord performs several attacks against Papyrux. Light Megazord attempts to fire the Power Disc, but it's stuck. Samurai Megazord frees the Disc by hitting the formation in the back. Light Megazord performs its final attack to defeat the Nighlok. Red Ranger welcomes the new zord to the team. Back at the Shiba House, Antonio cooks a fine meal for his friends. Mentor Ji cured Antonio by stuffing his mouth with seafood. ---- Airdate *March 10, 2012 Trivia *It's revealed that Serrator is so powerful that none of the Samurai Power Rangers' attacks can cause harm; only Antonio was able to harm him, but only because he hit the wound Master Xandread gave Serrator earlier. *This episode reveals all of the Power Rangers' worst fears (except for Emily). *First episode not to use the Claw Armor Megazord since its debut in Super Samurai. *Antonio gets over his fear of fish by eating sushi. In a similar vein, his Japanese Counterpart is a sushi seller, who also got over his fear of sushi by eating a piece, albeit by force. Category:Episodes in Power Rangers Super Samurai Category:Power Rangers Super Samurai